The Heart of Everything
by Fuseki
Summary: Michiru must move past the walls she put around her own heart and take a chance on letting in someone with opposite views. Shoujo-ai, H&M


"When we start the killing! When we... demean life for our own gain... Tell me! Would you kill to save a life?" Liberal Kaiou Michiru shouted to seemingly deaf ears. She shook her head, speechless as the rest of the congregation stood to take lunch. She gathered her papers, pushing a lock of unruly aqua hair behind her ear and took her leave to the Moon's royal gardens, her cheeks burning with anger and frustration.

The sun shone on the silver grass of the Moon Kingdom's grand garden. White doves sang in the trees, and for a moment Michiru almost forgot the tense meeting. She moved to her favorite feature of the garden: the fountain. The white marble was highly polished, and the water sparkled as it dripped from an abstract column in the center of the fountain. She sat on its edge, letting out a breath.

She heard a sound and turned, her eyes widening in surprise to see the delegate of Mercury. "Liberal Mizuno!"

The blue-haired girl bowed, then gave Michiru a kind smile. "Your points were very valid, Liberal Kaiou. I agree with you."

Michiru sat up a little straighter. "Really?" The girl nodded. "I... I could really use your collaboration!" She sputtered. "I have so little support here. I feel like if just someone else agreed..."

The petite woman stepped forward. "Well, I agree. And I know Liberal Aino does as well, though she has much input from Mars..." her blue eyes diverted. "As I suppose I do from Jupiter." She blushed, and Michiru felt herself blush as well.

"Oh. I see." She cleared her throat. "Do you think it would be possible to convince Conservative Kino?"

The delegate of Mercury gave her a smile. "Our cause is worthwhile. I will certainly try." Her eyes were warm, but she blinked and looked back when she heard footsteps.

Michiru raised her eyes and frowned some to see Conservative Tenoh appear, her hands in her pockets, a confident smirk on her lips. The woman from Mercury gave Michiru a glance. "I'll be inside. Thank you for your time." She bowed and left, moving passed the blonde.

Michiru's lips tightened and she turned away some from the approaching blonde, shuffling her papers in her hand, trying to appear busy. She began to go over her notes again, frowning when the figure blocked her light. She looked up, meeting the amused eyes of Conservative Tenou. "Excuse me," she said politely. "You're standing in my light."

The blonde laughed. "Haruka." She extended her hand to the shorter woman.

"Oh," Michiru began. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Uranian."

The tall woman blinked, then laughed again, adjusting the band around her stately uniform that stated her last name, planet, and political holdings. "No. My name is Haruka."

Michiru Kaiou felt her cheeks turn a blistering hot red. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have known... I...," she was stopped by Haruka's fingertips on her lips. She looked awkwardly down to the politician's hand. "Mmn," she objected behind her finger.

"Please, don't apologize. You're Michiru, right? I've heard a lot about you. Your positions are a little... out there, but I think we could work around it."

Michiru's eyes widened and she immediately stood, papers flying everywhere in her flustered state. "Excuse me? What on Neptune are you talking about?"

The blonde seemed surprised, but quickly regained composure, flashing a charismatic smirk. "You and I dating, of course."

"I'm sorry?" The aqua-haired liberal squeaked out. "I have never even talked to you before!"

"Well, I am sure there would be no objections to getting to know me," the blonde grinned, sliding a hand through her messy blonde locks.

Michiru stood dumbfounded. "You think... that I would want to date you?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Is this how you do politics? Oppose someone yet expect to get into their bed?" Michiru sputtered, stooping to grab her papers from the grass.

"Yes, actually," the blonde knelt to help, but Michiru grabbed the last piece of paper from beneath Haruka's shoe and was across the garden in half a minute. Haruka blinked after her, then followed her.

"How long are you here, Miss Kaiou?" she asked, her hand questing to catch Michiru's elbow, which quickly avoided her grasp.

"Same amount as you, and then I am returning to Neptune to campaign for the presidency."

"Then we could discuss things over lunch! Tomorrow? I know this lovely cafe on earth in Paris, France...," the blonde began, cocky.

Michiru stopped, turning to Haruka. "First off, no. Second, probably not. Third, we don't share _any_ political views, no interests, I'm _sure_, and certainly not clothing choices!" she turned, walking away quickly.

The blonde hesitated, looking down at herself, then followed the smaller woman. "Well, then, let's do away with the last option. I'll let you take my clothes off!"

Michiru's mouth dropped and she spun, flabbergasted. "You just don't stop, do you?"

"Are you always so uptight?" Haruka asked huskily, amused, standing only a few inches in front of Michiru now. The smaller woman's breath caught and Haruka smiled, tilting her chin up. "Just one date? Please? If it's terrible I'll..."

"Leave me alone forever?"

"Beg you for another."

Michiru threw her arms up and stormed inside, fuming.

* * *

><p>Her mood was only dampened by the postponing of the debate's second half, the Queen herself declaring it would resume in 3 months. The delegate rubbed her forehead as she waited with her personal guard to board her shuttle.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blonde and inwardly groaned. "Liberal Kaiou!" she heard her opponent yell. She tried to turn away, but she felt Haruka's hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"What are you doing?" she hissed when she turned. The blonde blinked, then grinned.

"You're so adorable when you're angry, did I say that earlier?"

Michiru huffed. "What do you want?"

"A date."

"No." She moved into her shuttle, the door closing. The blonde rushed after her, stopping the door.

"Please?"

Michiru groaned and turned to her. "No. Never. Ever!" She pushed the button by the shuttle's door and it closed, leaving the blonde outside. She turned and went to her seat as they took off, the blonde fading from view as they shot away from the silver moon.

* * *

><p>Her campaign was met with little resistance, but Michiru knew it was important that her people knew her standpoints and beliefs. She met everyone she could, the rich and the poor, and now stood in her home on the outskirts of Triton, feeling richer in life. She sorted through her papers as she sat at her desk, looking up when she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Delegate Kaiou, there is a woman here to see you."

"A woman? Who?"

"She says her name is Tenoh Haruka."

Michiru slumped, then groaned. "Send her in." She tossed her hand.

Her butler showed the woman in. Haruka wore a pair of black breeches and boots, and a golden tunic, her hair windswept. She grinned when she saw Michiru.

"My my, 2 months hasn't changed you a bit. How's the campaign going?" She moved around the room, looking at the paintings and books in the space.

Michiru frowned at her. "Fine. Is there something you need, Conservative Tenoh?"

"I also see 2 months hasn't changed your disposition," the blonde chuckled.

The aqua-haired woman growled. "Once again, what do you want?"

"I'm here for our date, of course."

"Conservative Tenoh..."

"Haruka. Please."

Michiru huffed. "Haruka. Please, understand that I have far too much on my plate to date you. Not to mention that I firmly believe that lovers should share a common bond. Interests in gardening, swimming, cooking... politics. Something! I don't feel we have anything in common."

Haruka blinked and looked at her, then grinned. "Ah, but you're wrong. We do have something in common."

"Which is?" Michiru replied sarcastically, folding her hands on her desk.

"We both think I'm sexy, and we're right." The cocky blonde moved to the desk, sitting on the edge.

Michiru rolled her eyes and got up. "Leave."

Haruka sighed and looked at her. "Alright, all joking aside. Just one date. I promise never to bother you again if it's terrible." The blonde's grey eyes became soft and endearing, and Michiru felt herself blush. She sighed, sitting at her desk.

"Fine. One! One date, and no more. And if you mutter a word of politics, it's over."

The blonde grinned, triumphant. "Done."

* * *

><p>Miranda, despite being covered in sand and quite hot, seemed to sparkle. The grand glass castle loomed over everything in the city, casting rainbows over the streets of the rich district when the light hit it. Michiru looked up to it as her carriage approached the Tenoh manor.<p>

It was covered in white stucco, vines trailing up the side of the tall building. The windows were decorated with brilliant Uranian metalwork. Michiru went into the house, guided by a plump maid, who received a smile from several of the other maids, and sometimes they made quick chat in Uranian as the delegate was taken to the room on the other side of the house. Michiru frowned at their talk, though their light tones made her calm.

Haruka stood at the window, watching two little brown birds who had begun a small nest in the windowsill. She turned when the door opened and smiled to see Michiru. The delegate, instead of her regular political clothing, wore a lovely blue silk dress that fell to her knees. Her aqua haired was in an ornate bun at the back of her head, her sapphire eyes standing out boldly against her soft, pale skin.

"Good day, Cons- Haruka." Michiru bowed a little, then looked to the blonde. Haruka wore her usual breeches and boots, but her tunic was navy stitched with golden thread, her hair even looking combed. In the light of the window, she looked almost handsome, and Michiru blushed despite herself.

"And good day to you, Michiru," Haruka's voice was soft, the air of Uranus calming her. She was in her element, truly. She gestured to the small table in the center of the room, which was covered in a silver cloth, the dishes white porcelain with a silver rim, the glasses crystal. Michiru moved to the elegant setting, then sat, Haruka settling across from her.

Maids brought in their lunch; a platter of the Uranian delicacy of camel, camel's milk with honey, various fruits with whipped cream and yogurt, and an aromatic rice. Michiru smiled as a red wine was poured into the crystal glasses.

Haruka watched the other girl, smiling at her smile, enjoying the delegate in an emotion other than irritation. "Thank you for coming," she said softly as they were served.

Michiru blushed and gave her a nod. "You have a lovely planet. It's a shame it's ruined by military facilities."

"Hey, no politics, remember?" The blonde grinned and sliced into the meat on her plate.

The woman's lips became a thin line, then she nodded. "Fair enough, you're right."

"Good. Now. Tell me about yourself. I mean, besides what I already know," the blonde smirked and ate.

Michiru tasted a piece of the spiced camel's meat and smiled at the rich taste, then frowned at the woman's words. "What do you mean what you already know?"

"You didn't think I would ask around? I know quite a bit about you, I'd say. The last heir of the Kaiou clan besides your brother, Keno. You campaigned vigorously for sponsorship of your charities to help the Neptunian poor, despite that it took resources from your army and navy. You like the color blue..."

"Aquamarine," Michiru interjected, irritated.

"Which... is a shade of blue, no?" Haruka grinned and tried some rice. "Shall I continue?"

"I do hope your repertoire de moi doesn't contain the thoughtless, risque rumors that have been circulating?"

"While I do enjoy them, I feel that I know enough of your character to know you wouldn't likely be consorting with the Neptunian rogue."

Michiru coughed. "Enough of my character? You have only spoken to me a handful of times!"

The blonde sighed then. "Please, Michiru. Try your wine. It's made by my family, in a vineyard in the east, past the desert."

Despite her annoyance, Michiru lifted the cup to her lips and sipped it. She could taste the sweetness of the grapes, muskiness of sage, and the crispness of clove, among others. She smiled some, her tone a little softer. "I didn't know there were fields in the east of Uranus."

Haruka nodded. "My family has been working about harvesting the soil there. Despite the sand, there are several oasis in the desert. We've found the largest, the land nicknamed Paradise, and have begun to grow grapes there, as well as pumpkin and tomatoes. We imagine a Uranus independent from imports, able to be self-sufficient. Perhaps even alleviating the need for such a substantial army." She glanced to Michiru. "More than half of our military are hired men sent to other planets."

Michiru nodded, fascinated, then blushed. "Here, we had agreed to not discuss politics, and we end up speaking about politics." She bit her lip. "Tell me about yourself."

Haruka chuckled. "I am the oldest of 7 brothers and sisters. Most of them preferred to help my parents with the farmland, but I chose to inherit our political roots and live here in the city. Next term, I will be campaigning for presidency. However, for now, I enjoy horseback riding, fencing, romancing the ladies," she winked at Michiru. "And weapon repair. My father taught me how to make weapons in a forge when I was younger."

Michiru's eyes slid around the room, noting the beautiful weapons. Uranus was the planet of battle, after all. Swords and axes gleamed on the wall, their details intricate. "And these...?"

"All mine." The blonde's grey eyes were soft.

Michiru smiled and sipped her wine again, thinking how small the Kaiou family was in comparison to the Tenoh family. They finished their meal and chatted into the evening. The delegates stood at sunset.

"Well," Michiru said. "I should be going. Perhaps we will see eachother again before our meeting next month." She blushed, almost hopeful.

Haruka smiled and stood. "I hope so. If not, then until the Moon." She took Michiru's hand to help her up, kissing her knuckles. "Take care, my lady."

The aqua-haired woman gave her a rare genuine smile. "Take care."

* * *

><p>"What I am saying is there has to be a way other than killing. To keep from sacrificing life. It's the heart of everything, here! It has been centuries since we harnessed the power of the silver crystal!" Liberal Kaiou, president of Neptune, reasoned.<p>

"Oh, of course. We should awaken the senshi for such a trivial excursion when we have thousands of men from around our solar system waiting to fight!" her blonde opponent yelled, the men and women around them nodding in agreement.

"It would be a perfectly viable, safe option! We must not rule out the possibility that this force could be even too large for our militaries to handle!" Michiru debated.

The blonde countered easily. "Then if they are willing to destroy us with a large force, shouldn't we be open to destroying them in such a similar way, Liberal Kaiou?"

"There is no excuse for killing, Conservative Tenou!," Michiru shot back, furious, the rest of the assembly raising their voices to agree with Haruka. Michiru shut her folder quickly, leaving, angry. She slid into the room with refreshments and cakes, moving to the mantle where a small fire burned, her fist clenched.

A moment later the door opened. Michiru turned, her mouth a tight line as she saw Haruka. "Come to force more war, Conservative Tenou?" she asked, her tone biting.

The blonde strode across the room and pressed her against the mantle, capturing her lips. Michiru fell limp in her embrace for a moment before pulling her away, trying to be assertive.

"I'm sorry," Haruka's voice was gentle. "We'll never agree...," she began.

Michiru cut in. "We'd agree better if you'd try to understand! Neptune hates war."

The blonde kissed her again, forcefully, then leaned her forehead against Michiru's. "I know."

"But you don't care! None of it matters! My opinions, my thoughts! The reasonings!" Michiru exclaimed, her face hot despite Haruka's cooling touch.

Haruka kissed her again, her hand sliding over the banner around Michiru's diplomatic uniform, over her collar. She unbuttoned the top button of Michiru's suit, caressing the skin at her neck, touching the silver symbol of Neptune at the girl's throat. "Convince me," she whispered huskily. She felt Michiru shiver.

"It's only been a month, Haruka," the girl whispered in return, her eyes falling closed at the blonde's touch.

"Convince me and it'll be forever," the blonde smiled, leaning to kiss the aqua-haired beauty's neck, knowing at this point she would not be too difficult to steer to the 'dark side'.

* * *

><p>A.N.: YAY! Another installment into our Within Temptation series! This one is a cross of inspirations between 'The Heart of Everything' and 'The Howling'. Please enjoy, and review! 3<p> 


End file.
